


Vroom on the Bed

by babyjellyfish (arrestjellyfish)



Series: Little / Big [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Dreaming, Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tickle Fights, Ticklee Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickler Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrestjellyfish/pseuds/babyjellyfish
Summary: [This is an age dreaming and tickling story]Roman discovers his Mommy has a ticklish back. Revenge is sweet.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Little / Big [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808920
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Vroom on the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Swearing

The red toy car zoomed off a thick fold in the bedsheets. Roman held it in mid-air, making it do several flips before dropping it back to the mattress with a muffled thump.

‘That was terrible!’ he made his teddy bear, Aladdin, whisper.

‘What?’ he gasped back, offended. ‘My driver did the best he could considering -’

A loud snore cut him off. He hunched his shoulders and sucked his lips in a tight line. Rolling on his tummy a little, he got a glimpse of the figure that lay on the very edge of the mattress, since Roman was starfished out across most of it. Logan was, thankfully, still asleep.

‘Considering our  _ limitations,’ _ Roman finished under his breath, nodding over to his Mom pointedly then sending a glare to Aladdin.

The teddy looked back with a beady, dead stare.

A quiet groan rumbled in the back of Roman’s throat. ‘I know that look. I know you wanna play in my room, but I wanna stay with Mommy!’ He shook Aladdin slightly to get his point across.

The toy was limp in his hands. A wave of disillusionment swept over Roman, all too aware of how childish he was being. ‘Stop being such a baby,’ he mumbled, unsure whether it was him or Aladdin speaking anymore.

Though he usually had a lot of fun being an independent kid and playing on his own, Roman was struggling to stay in his littlespace without one of his caregivers giving him attention. He really wanted to be extra little this morning - it just felt right after spending the night in Mom’s bed - but he hardly ever acted this young. He was out of practice and it was tricky to stay in character without Daddy calling him nice nicknames and without Mommy asking him lots of questions.

Mom really liked sleeping, though, and Roman knew no-one was allowed to wake him up in the mornings. So he had snuck back to his room for his cars and came straight back, ready to entertain himself! But he had been playing with the toys for what must have been  _ hours  _ now (later he would realise it was more akin to five minutes), and his head was starting to feel noisy and stuffy and his hands were jiggly. He was bored.

Being bored was awful. It hurt his head and made Roman’s legs itch, so he thought maybe Mom wouldn’t mind if he woke him up early just this once. Besides, he really wanted his Mom to play cars too. Or maybe he just wanted his Mom to watch… Actually, he really just wanted his Mom.

‘Mom?’ Roman whispered, sitting up on the mattress criss-cross-applesauce. ‘Mommy,’ he called, bouncing on the mattress slightly, ‘wakey, wakey.’ He had tried not to speak too loud but it came out a bit more booming than he had hoped. Mom shuffled on the bed but didn’t wake up. Roman pouted. ‘Mommyyyy,’ he whined, shaking Logan’s arm with both hands.

A sharp gasp echoed in the space between them. Mom’s face suddenly rose, his cheek flushed with crease marks from being pressed against the pillow all morning. ‘Hmph?’

‘Mommy, mommy, mommy!’ Roman rambled excitedly. Now his Mom could give him attention!

‘Hoosuh?’ Logan mumbled, face pinching and body swaying slightly as he propped himself up on his elbows. ‘Kay s’art?’

Roman giggled, ‘What?’ Mom never made a lot of sense when he first woke up.

‘Who’s hurt?’ Logan tried again, his voice gruff and mumbled, but at least coherent now. ‘Are you ‘kay, sweetheart?’

The nickname already made Roman feel a lot happier and soothed the fizzles in his fingertips a bit. He felt littler again. ‘No, I’m just really,  _ really  _ bored!’

Logan blinked blearily at Roman, his eyes barely open past a tired squint. Then he collapsed straight back onto his front with a sharp sigh. ‘Inabit,’ he mumbled into his pillow.

‘Mommy, no,’ Roman whined, watching as Logan’s body instantly sunk back into the mattress. Within mere seconds his shoulders were rising and falling in deep, steady breaths. A noise of indignance wormed its way from Roman’s lips. Mom was asleep already?!

Roman crossed his arms tightly against his chest and pushed his lip out in a pout that would have  definitely  gotten Daddy to dote on him (if he was there to see it, that is). Mom was being mean. For a few seconds, he sulked, watching the curves of Logan’s back and shoulders and ribs. Then inspiration struck. Just because Mommy didn’t want to play with Roman, it didn’t necessarily mean Roman couldn’t play with Mommy. Logan’s arms and back were way better ramps than the bedsheets!

He smiled and bit the tip of his tongue as he quickly grabbed his toys. Hugging Aladdin to his chest, he scooched over on the bed, tentatively settling by his Mom’s side. First, he balanced the red car on the back of Logan’s shoulder. As soon as he pulled his hand away, though, Mom took a deep breath in his sleep and it made the car move. Roman’s heart dropped - until he saw that the movement made the car roll all the way down Mom’s arm to his hand. It didn’t even tumble off!

Roman smiled brightly and carefully picked the car up again, placing it in exactly the same spot. The same thing happened again, the car rolling down Logan’s arm without a hitch and landing softly by his hand on the bed. Roman giggled and grabbed the toy again.

‘Ingenius,’ he said in Aladdin’s voice, then hugged the teddy tighter.

‘That’s ‘cause I’m a clever boy,’ Roman bragged quietly, setting the car on a different spot on Mom’s shoulder this time. ‘Mommy always says so!’

‘Yes, I do,’ Mommy rumbled into his pillow.

It startled Roman and he gasped, jumping a bit in his seat. The car wheels squeaked quietly as they rolled again - this time down Logan’s back.

Mom started chuckling and reached behind himself to swipe the toy car off from his hip. ‘What are you doing, little prince?’ he asked, pushing the toy back into Roman’s hand.

‘Sorry,’ Roman said, but he was smiling again. Mommy had laughed and that always meant he was in a good mood and would play with Roman!

Dark blue eyes blinked open and Mom smiled at him softly. It made Roman feel giddy, and he scrunched and unscrunched his toes in the fluffy socks that “Santa” had got him. ‘You don’t need to be sorry, Roman.’ Mom dropped his cheek back to the pillow, but he was still awake and happy. ‘Do you want to tell me what you’re playing?’

‘Yeah!’ Roman immediately yelled, squeezing the car in his hand and bouncing a bit on his butt. ‘There’s a racecar flipping coolness contest and Aladdin is a really bossy judge and he’s really hard to impress!’

‘Oh my, that sounds quite stressful,’ Logan hummed.

‘Yeah, but not for me ‘cause I’m the best racecar driver ever and -’ Mom’s eyes were shut again. Roman glared at him. ‘Mom, are you gonna fall asleep again?’

‘Hmm,’ Logan hummed. ‘Probably.’

Well, Roman supposed he had to hand it to Mom for being honest… Except no, he didn’t!

‘You’re not allowed to sleep, you’re playing too!’

‘Oh, I didn’t realise you were in charge of your Mom now, little prince,’ Mom said. It was kind of like being told off, but also kind of like Mom was sharing a joke with him. Sarcasm! Roman liked when Mom made big kid jokes with him. ‘What is my role in this game, anyway?’

‘You’re the racetrack,’ Roman proclaimed, smiling and setting the car on the back of Mom’s neck this time. His spine looked like a cool ramp to try next. He made Aladdin count down from three.

‘Oh, yes -’ Roman pushed the car down as Logan spoke, ‘- of cour-ha-horse!’ Mom’s mumble turned into a huffy kind of yelp.

‘Did it hurt?!’ Roman snatched the car away from Mom’s back, nervous that he would be in trouble.

‘Don’t worry, little one,’ Mom said calmly. His voice was back to normal. His eyes were a bit wider though. ‘It just itched a little, that’s all.’

That was weird. ‘Oh, okay.’ Roman shrugged and immediately started rolling the car over the ramp again.

Then Mommy’s whole body twitched and he started chuckling into his arm.

‘What?’ Roman asked, frowning a little. Was Mom laughing at him?

‘No, nothing,’ Logan assured, kind of breathless. ‘Maybe you shou-hould use the - the pillows as a racetrack instead.’

‘No, those are the spectators! The supportive friends! The  _ fans!’  _ At the reminder that the fans were watching, Roman made the car do a cool skid to impress the imaginary onlookers.

There was a deep snort and the racetrack quivered under Roman’s car. Roman’s lips pulled up into a smile. Mommy was laughing! It was hard not to join in. ‘Mom, c’mon!’ he laughed. ‘What’s so funny?’ It was no fun if he wasn’t in on the joke too.

Logan was shaking his head, but his shoulders rocked with silent laughter still. It made the entire atmosphere of the room feel light and happy and it made Roman excited! He giggled and his whole body felt bubbly, especially his hands. Daddy called them happy hands. Roman rolled the car back and forth really fast on Mommy’s back, making the wheels squeak loads. Wait…

‘Ro-Ro-ho-man!’

It was Mom who was squeaking!

Roman looked down at the racecar rolling across Logan’s ribs, then back at the way Mom had buried his head into the pillow. Then he smirked.

‘Hello, is Logan ticklish?’ Roman teased in his usual baritone, completely grown-up all of a sudden. Despite not being little, he continued playing with the toy car.

The wild eyes that fixed on him as Logan snapped his head around were hilarious to behold.

‘No, ge-he-het little again! Little pri-ha-ha-ha!’ Logan broke down into deeper guffaws as Roman’s spare hand joined the car in skittering over his spine.

‘Maybe Karma isn’t such a bitch after all!’ Roman cried triumphantly, throwing his knee on top of Logan’s lower back to stop him from wriggling around so much. Logan may have had the height advantage, but Roman did fifty squats a day. They both knew Logan wouldn’t be able to shake off Roman’s leg.

‘Wa-ha-tch your mouth, li-little -’ Another snort of laughter cut Logan’s threat short.

‘Too bad you didn’t watch your back, huh, Specs?’ Roman laughed, readjusting the angle of his leg so he could reach Logan’s hip to see if that was ticklish too.

Logan literally  _ tittered. _ This was just perfect.

Sure, Roman might have been a bit overly-enthusiastic, but he thought it was perfectly justified. This was payback! It wasn’t very often that Logan tickled him, but when he did he was utterly merciless. Patton had had to physically stop him a couple of times because Roman was so out of breath from cackling and wheezing!

Roman’s teeth bared in a sadistic grin as he heard Logan gasp for breath between laughter. What goes around comes around, and so on and so forth.

Then within a fraction of a second, long fingers wrapped firmly around his foot. It was at that moment Roman knew he had made a mistake. He threw the toy car across the room as if that would prove his innocence.

‘O-ho-kay, little one, you asked for this,’ Logan breathed, interspersed with distant chuckles. The warmth of Roman’s sock was swiftly pulled off and somehow just the cold air of the room was enough to make his toes tingle.

‘Mommy, I’m hungry,’ Roman hurriedly whined with what he hoped was an adorable pout. It was the most angelically innocent, childish voice he could possibly muster. He threw himself down onto the bed beside Logan.

But there was suddenly a warm, vice-like grip on his ankle and his lips started trembling with the effort not to smile in anticipation. ‘Can we pretty please go have breakfast?’ he asked a bit shakily, looking up to his Mom with wide eyes.

Logan laughed louder than he had all morning. ‘Nope, that face won’t work on me, little prince. I’m not your Dad.’ Surprisingly, his fingers actually loosened around Roman’s ankle.

For all of half a second, Roman thought he was being given the benefit of the doubt. That is until there was a light fluttering on the inside of his ankle and he fell into a stream of constant giggling. He kicked out but it did nothing to dislodge Mom’s hold and suddenly Mom’s free arm was pulling Roman into his chest. The fingers on his foot switched between fluttering over Roman’s ankle and scratching his heel and pinching his toes.

‘Mo-ho-mmy!’ Roman squealed, wriggling in his Mom’s firm embrace.

‘Whatever’s the matter, sweetheart?’ Logan asked very seriously, gently swirling a fingernail over the tip of Roman’s big toe.

Roman bucked off the mattress and positively cackled.

Logan was quick to just hug him tighter and chuckle, ‘I thought you wanted to play with Mommy.’ The arm that was keeping Roman secure in Logan’s hold curved and suddenly there were wiggling fingertips under his arm too. Roman screamed joyously, his cheeks aching so much they felt like they would cramp. ‘Don’t you want to play, Roman?’

It was almost impossible to think through the sounds of his own hysterical laughter, but Roman did his best. He did want to play with Mommy, but this wasn’t exactly what he had had in mind. Then again, if he said no, would Mommy never play with him again? It was a trick question!

‘Da-ha-ha-ddy, help!’ Roman cried out instead, feeling like there were a million butterflies chasing each other through his body. Honestly, he never wanted to stop smiling so much.

‘No, this is Mommy’s time with the little prince,’ Logan insisted, letting up in his ticklish attack enough so that Roman could splutter and gasp in some much-needed oxygen. Though he still giggled and squirmed as Logan’s fingers drew little spirals over the sole of his foot and the very edge of his armpit.

‘Besides,’ Logan said, pausing for dramatic effect. Roman giggled and looked up at his Mommy through tears of laughter. Mom’s cheeks were a bit pink and his lips were pulled into a wide smile and his eyes were sparkling with a mixture of mirth and mischievousness. It was quite possibly the happiest look he had ever directed at Roman. ‘We haven’t even finished our game yet!’

The tickling picked back up threefold. Roman writhed and howled and snorted and squeaked. But not a single protest fell from his lips because maybe this game wasn’t so bad after all. It wasn’t  _ his  _ game, but it was still a lot of fun. As long as Roman was with his Mommy, he was happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider leaving a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it ♡
> 
> Visit the tumblr blog for this series: [babyvirge](https://babyvirge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
